The present invention relates to a bush to be provided on an axial portion for connecting two members to be relatively rotatable.
In an automobile, a glove box, a center console, and the like are provided as a glove compartment that can be used by an occupant in a driver seat or a passenger seat. In such a glove compartment, there is a structure in which a lid member is rotatably fixed to a storage member. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 09-169245 has disclosed such a structure in which a storage member has a box shape and an open face, and a side plate projecting from an inner face of a lid member is overlapped with an outer surface of a sidewall of the storage member. A synthetic resin bush with a flange is screwed into the sidewall of the storage member from the outside of the side plate of the lid member.
In such a glove compartment of an automobile, it is difficult to adjust a gap of a relative rotational connected portion between the storage member and the lid member. When the gap is too large, since the automobile always vibrates, a chattering sound is produced. When the storage member is attached to the lid member too tightly in order to prevent the chattering sound, it is difficult to smoothly open and close the lid member. In other words, in the conventional structure in which the bush is provided on the axial portion of the storage member and the lid member, it is difficult to balance the chattering sound and the smooth operation.
There has been known a method for adjusting a pressure force between the sidewall of the storage member and the side plate of the lid member, in which a disc spring is fitted in a rotational axis. However, it is necessary to provide the disc spring separately, thereby making part management troublesome and increasing the number of assembly steps.
In view of the problem, an object of the invention is to provide a synthetic bush for a glove compartment wherein a chattering sound is decreased and a smooth operation can be made without increasing the number of parts or assembly steps.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.